Boot to Blade
by teethonmarrow
Summary: Both swordsman and chef had been grating on each other’s nerves more than usual lately... There's always a possibility of matters getting out of hand, sometimes, or not, or definately.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters._

* * *

'It's cold.'

'It's iced.'

'You're too damned right about that.'

'Be grateful you got it you green-haired freak-'

Swords were drawn and legs were poised. Usopp cowered and Nami lay back in the sun to watch the fight. Luffy cheered from his place at the front of the Going Merry, unable to choose a side he cheered for them both.

Both swordsman and chef had been grating on each other's nerves more than usual lately. They managed at least one fight a day. And if it looked as if they would go without, then one would be deliberately provoked by the other.

Nami believed they were simply flexing their muscles, competing for the role of top dog, simply because 'Boys are like that.' Luffy didn't know any different. Like a frog in boiling water he was oblivious to the increase in danger. He allowed the fighting, he even encouraged it, because in his mind 'Pirates are tough!' Usopp had always avoided their fights, hence, he was seen less and less as the days went by, his tan had diminished and he had begun to create theories relevant to their increase in nature such as, 'Zoro is possessed!'

The fight over the cold iced-tea that took place that morning left the two boys winded until dinner. Here, a new clash of boot and blade ensued.

'This tastes like shit.'

'Well maybe it is.'

'You mother-fucking son of a bitch.'

Nami covered Luffy's ears, her face showed surprise and disgust. The door swung shut as Usopp swiftly made a coward's move. Zoro and Sanji had cursed at each other before, at each other's skills, creations, habits, even body odors. But never directly at the other.

Zoro began to amble up from his position on the floor, expecting time to prepare himself for yet another one on one brawl. Not a blade had been unsheathed by the time Zoro received a heel to the face. Then toe to the neck. Then when Zoro was on all fours, lifting himself up to start his side of the fight, the back of a heel smashed down full-force onto the back of the swordsman's head.

It's rumoured by those who have heard of, seen, or been unfortunate enough to experience, the force of the young chef's kick, say that it has the strength to break in half 21 baseball bats in one go. Fortunately, Zoro had a thick head. But his face still forced its way into the floorboards to connect with a metal pipe used for plumbing.

Nami shooed an oblivious captain from the room. Standing at the doorway, she looked back.

'Will he be okay?'

Sanji flipped Zoro over with his foot. His face was mutilated. A large gash was on the side of his head, blood began to stain his green hair red. The chef took a long drag on his cigarette then kicked the unconscious body to the other side of the room.

'He'll live. He's bloody lucky that I didn't break his neck. Go to bed Nami.'

Normally, the fiery redhead was not one to take orders, but she obediently left. Sanji closed the door behind her, then turned the lock. He returned to Zoro's heaped figure with a mop to clean the blood that was now seeping into the floorboards.

'You could die tonight you know. If I did nothing. You could die.'

* * *

_Author's Note_

You can leave it here if you want. But there will be alternate endings in each of the next chapters. Please leave a review for this and each ending you read. I would appreciate if you could give a rating out of ten for each ending you read and a reason why you did/n't like it. This story will always be displayed as _Complete_ simply because it has an end.


	2. Ending 1

Alternate ending number one.

Sanji shifted aside the mop and bucket, leant against the wall then slide down to rest. His throat began to burn with that odd sensation one gets before crying. A freshly rolled cigarette made the burn leave.

An hour passed, then another. Then Sanji nudged Zoro onto his side. The swordsman woke with a cough of blood and a groan. He clutched his head in agony and tried to look at Sanji, but his right eye was swollen, black, and sealed shut with dry blood.

'You piece of-'

Zoro's insult was interrupted by the throbbing in his head that he was steadily becoming aware of.

'You know what's happened? You want to know what's really happened? It broke, finally. Not me... it. Our whole arrangement. You can go along for what seems like forever, and everything's manageable. But then it just started to get worse. The fights were no longer out of mock hate were they? Stupid excuses to fight for real feelings eh?' Sanji nudged Zoro with every question, irritating the swordsman. 'I started to make all sorts of excuses to deal with it... you know... this is life... the hell with it... maybe tomorrow he'll be dead... maybe tomorrow I'll be dead... all sorts of excuses. Not anything like was Usopp was thinking up though.' Sanji grinned at the thought of his crewmate. 'But then, one day, one night, something happens and it breaks. And you just don't give a damn anymore.'

There was a long silence in which Zoro struggled to a sitting position. He rubbed the crusted blood from his eye, pausing every now and then to see if he could open it. Once both eyes were open he unwillingly closed them because of his headache.

'I stopped giving a damn every moment you raised a foot at me. And you're always on bloody guard, so I never bloody cared. Once you start to fight, you're just another opponent. It's the most I can do to try not to maim you.'

Sanji glared at the idea of Zoro holding back in their fights when he sat there as a bloody mess.

'I think I hate you.'

'I know I hate you.'

'Then there is nothing more to say.'

Sanji got to his feet and stretched. It was late and he was tired.

* * *

_Author's Note_

I would appreciate it if you remember to rate each ending and give back up for the feedback. Thankyou.


	3. Ending 2

Alternate ending number two.

Sanji finished cleaning. The only mess left was Zoro's limp body, lying on its back, face drenched with slowly drying blood. Eventually the blood would accumulate in his lungs and the swordsman would suffocate. Or, Sanji could push him onto his side to clear his airway.

The young chef did more than this. He cleaned the blood off his face and stitched up the gash. Then he sat there beside Zoro, holding and icepack on his eye to stop the swelling. A few hours passed before Sanji realised that Zoro was now sleeping. Slightly annoyed, Sanji woke him.

With a snort and a grunt the swordsman opened his eyes and stretched. Sanji fed him some painkillers. They sat there, both feeling slightly ashamed. Then Sanji felt like talking.

'That got out of hand.'

'Hey, you fed me shit!'

'No I didn't.'

'Just because you kicked me in the head, it doesn't mean that I forgot.'

'No I didn't feed you shit. I just said I did.'

'Why the hell would you say that?'

'…to get a stir I guess, start a fight. And, you insulted my cooking. Why would you insult my cooking? I'm one of the best chefs in this world.'

'Don't take it personally. Bloody hell you are a girl sometimes… I just wanted to start a fight.'

Sanji chuckled. Then the chuckle grew to a loud laugh.

'What are you laughing about?'

The chef stopped laughing with a sigh and looked at Zoro through his blonde fringe. A big grin spread across his face. Zoro paused and thought.

'You really did feed me shit didn't you?'

'…maybe.'

'No, you wouldn't. You're just messing with me. Right?'

Sanji shrugged.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Once again, please rate out of ten for each ending and provide reason/s for your decision.


End file.
